The Argument
by BuffyTheSlayr
Summary: This is a short fluff with Jo/Blair. Around Season 4-5 when they first started Langley.Its the first story I have completed in eons. If you are not into Femslash, move along.


**The Argument**

1

"So that's that" Jo thought aloud as she watched Blair walk out of the room in anger.

"What did you expect?" Natalie asked while she was writing in her steno pad.

"Call me crazy but I was expecting her to act like an adult!" Jo retorted angrily.

"You do know that was Blair Warner, right?" Natalie mused with a smile.

"Ha ha...funny. Now what do I do?" Jo said while she rummaged around her bed looking for her green scarf and sunglasses.

"Are you asking me?" Natalie asked with awe.

"Mrs G is busy and well...ya, I'm asking you." Jo replied with an air or annoyance.

She was pissed that Natalie was even here when the fight started let alone that she heard what they argued about. Jo thought Blair wanted to keep things private but now she figured that an angry Warner cares not for gossip when one thinks they are right. Gee, I'm even thinking like her now! Dammit!

"Well if I were you, and I'm not...I'd run after her." Natalie said simply.

"Point taken. I think she took her car to drive around aimlessly, I can catch up to her on my bike. Wish me luck." Jo said as she struggled into her jacket.

She'd find Blair with no problem. The woman was as predictable as the rain on a cloudy day. Run away from fight, drive to Craving Coffee, order a skinny double double cappuccino then sit in park across the street, drink coffee and fume. Wash, rinse, repeat.

Jo found her helmet perched on top of her blue 1975 Honda CB400F. It was an older bike but she had put alot of sweat and money into that baby and she smiled at it like a mother to a child. "Okay girl, lets go and paint Peekskill sorry."

2

In town, Blair Warner, sat on a small white park bench in the middle of Lancaster Park, across the street from her favourite local cafe, Craving Coffee. The ironic name made her chuckle and she liked the fact that they made her cappuccino so yummy. She sipped her beverage, and sighed. Jo would soon be roaring up the main street in her horrid cycle, looking all Charles Bronson. "Damn her!" She thought while she rolled her eyes.

Jo parked her bike 3 blocks away from the cafe, because she knew how Blair hated the sound of her bike. She locked the helmet in place and shoved her sunglasses in her coat pocket. "And the games begin..." She said solemnly to herself.

"Hey." Jo said as she sauntered up to Blair.

"What took you so long?" Blair said drolly. She had already finished her coffee and had thrown the cup into a trash bin. The wait was beginning to bore her and she wondered if it was a mistake to run off like that until she saw her Jo strolling up towards her. Bingo, she thought happily.

"I was doing wheelies in the corn fields, wadda ya think?" Jo said with irritation. She shook her head and sat down on the bench beside Blair.

"So are you here to apologize to me or should I get up and leave now?" Blair said with a frown.

"Stay put, Princess. Look, I don't like throwing our dirty laundry in the air with the other people in the room. Now I got to go explaining things to Natalie. Its bad enough that she knows about 'us' but now she knows what our arguments looks like." Jo said irritably.

Blair laughed, "I think Natalie knows what our arguments look like."

"Thats not what I meant, you know that. So you you think I'm gonna apologize to you? Why are you not saying sorry to me? Hmmmmm?" Jo said with a sigh. It was getting colder and she shivered a bit. She could tell Blair was chilly too and she wanted to get this charade over with so they could go home and warm up, the way they liked to in the fall. She smiled at the thought.

"Jo, its obvious that I am not at fault here. I caught you and Boots St. Claire in the Spanish Lab doing your version of the tango!" Blair said with distaste. In reality, she was very upset over the whole thing although she did not hang around the lab to find out what was really going on. It looked like Jo and Bootsie were in a romantic embrace of some sort. Most likely kissing. It was awful.

"We were dancing, Blair. She was showing me how to tango so when we, meaning you and me, go to that Mexican Bar...I'd be able to dance with ya." Jo said quietly. It was the truth, sort of. The dancing part was true enough, and Jo had asked Boots if she knew any spanish steps. But Boots seemed to think it was a romantic overture and suddenly locked lips with Jo which caught her off guard. It felt different from kissing Blair, kinda salty and bitter. It wasn't thrilling either, but rather icky. She knew she couldn't tell Blair this and she had to do some quick talking to get Boots away from her. Jo knew she wouldn't have to worry too much about Boots since she was obviously in the closet and would never admit to making a pass at Jo.

"Really? You think thats what I saw? Dancing? You are going to sit there and tell me that Bootsie didn't kiss you?" Blair said with anger.

"Kissing? Come on, Blair! Boots St Claire is not my type. She's moody, rich and a snob!" Jo retorted.

"That would be me, your supposed girlfriend, grease monkey!" Blair yelled.

"Look Princess, you got it all wrong..." Jo tried to explain but Blair cut her off.

"I saw what I saw, and I'd understand it because I know about Bootsie, she did the same thing to me when I rushed Gamma gamma gamma. I never said anything because it meant nothing and I can't stand her. She tastes like salty lime. What I don't understand is why you lied to me? Did you think I'd over react or what?" Blair said quietly.

Jo groaned and shrugged, "God, Blair, I thought you would...i was afraid you'd think...she does taste weird doesn't she?"

"Like a mackerel. I trust you Jo. I really do. I'm not jealous, I'm hurt that you didn't confide in me." Blair said with a slight frown.

"You were right. I am sorry, Princess. It won't happen again...well the Boots thing anyways. I can't promise other girls won't make passes at me, but I will promise to tell you about them." Jo said with a grin. She winked at Blair.

"You are forgiven. Now take me home so we can have cocoa and snuggle." Blair said with a smile.

"You want to ride on my Honda? What about your car?" Jo asked as she stood up and stretched.

"It'll be fine at the cafe, Jose will know whats going on. He'll keep an eye on it. Now, lets ride back home Darling." Blair said as she held onto Jo's hand and leaned up to kiss her lips softly.

Jo grinned and squeezed Blair's hand in hers, "Sounds like a plan, Princess. Come on."

Fin


End file.
